Imprint
by xXBookNinjaXx
Summary: This is after maggie and caleb have a kid named Rodney he meets Sarah and they imprint. I suck at summarys but I think it's good so pls read and review. Rated T for fluff and kissing, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Imprint

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the significance series, *sigh*, the most awesome Shelly Crane does. I do however own Sarah, Ray, Robbie, and Rodney, yes I know Rodney IS a character in the series but this is Maggie and Caleb's kid named after the real Rodney.

*** I realy hope you guys like this, it takes place after defiance. This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me, Im open on suggestions, pls rate and review.***

Chapter 1 - Graduation

Well I'm here, I Sarah Collins lived to finish High school a year early too. I sat in the black chairs surrounded by random students, the reason why is because I went to high school online, no I didn't get expelled or get bad grades, I'm just not a people person. Me and attention really don't blend, I don't hate people they just don't get me, only my 2 best friends, Lilly Reed and the annoying-in-the-best-way Ray Jacobson do. Lilly's not here because she goes to a different school and Ray is in the way back so I can't see him. I sigh, the C's should be rolling around soon, 'then I can go home to my cozy bed and sleep', I think. I never loved school I just did my best, which happens to get me all A's, the one class I loved was language arts. Not because of spelling, 'cuz I hated that, and not because I'm a human dictionary either, reading, that is why I LOVE IT, its just a get away from the real world to the world of fantasy, si-fi, and young adult fiction. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, my overprotective and go-to PTA mom, and my amazing dad that I tell everything to, but I get kind of lonely, mom's always gone and dad has his own small business that he always works at so I'm alone most of the time. I used to hang with Ray and Lilly but I got du... "Sarah Collins" the speaker says. I walk up to see my dad in the crowd clapping, as I walk down the stage I think 'Really mom, you couldn't miss work for your ONLY DAUGHTERS graduation?' the as I hit the bottom step I get enveloped in a large familiar hug "Robbie no." I say to my ex-boyfriend "Oh come on Sarah I said I was sorry, how was I suppose to know that you and your mom had a fight." I sighed, he had a point but he was the one who dumped me for football after two years of dating and being friends forever. I just happens that on the same day mom left for another "work trip" after we had a huge fight taking a lot of money claiming that the company was giving her scraps and she was going to be there for awhile. "Robbie I know your sorry and so am I, it was just bad timing, but you would have done it anyway we both know that you were going to Texas state not staying here in Arizona." he grimaced and sighed "I know it's just I still wanted us to talk not shut me out all the way." "I said I'm sorry but I was hurt and it would have been weird if we where still hanging out. Bye Robbie, I know you'll love it in Texas." I started going back to my seat, "Sarah, make sure to call, or text, or wright... I still miss you." I turned shrugged, smiled a halfhearted smile and sat down. They called the D's, E's, F's, and FINALY got to the J's "Raymond Jacobson" a whole mass of people stood up and clapped, some whooping and hollering, as Ray grabbed the paper and blew the principle a kiss, which made everyone laugh. Once the ceremony was done I was waking to my dad and the car when Ray came up to me, "Hey congrats Sarah! are you doing anything tonight? My family is throwing a lame party and I wanted to hang with my BFF." "Congrats to you too Ray and I really don't have anything planed so sure what time?" I laughed at his girly tone "Great! Um the party ends at 7 is it ok if I text you?" Ray sounded really excited for just hanging out, "Sure now go have fun at your 'lame' party" He yelled a thanks and can't wait before running to his large family. I sighed got in the car and headed home with my dad.

Me: yay first chapter done! What will happen to Sarah?

Sarah:*reading*

Me: uh... Sarah can you um... Say something? *reaches for her kindle*

Sarah: *growls*

Ray: *sigh* you won't be able to get her to talk until she's done you know that right?

Me: Yes I do, sadly. Pls rate and review to help get Sarah out of her book and be social

Ray: *stares dreamily at Sarah*

Me: Okkkk... Well then, read on to see if Ray starts drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Rodney**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the significance series, *sigh*, the most awesome Shelly Crane does. I do however own Sarah, Ray, Robbie, and Rodney, yes I know Rodney IS a character in the series but this is Maggie and Caleb's kid named after the real Rodney. **

***** I really hope you guys like this, it takes place after defiance. This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me, I'm open on suggestions, pls rate and review.*** I would also like to say thank you to Breetico for being my first reviewer and your completely AWESOME. Sorry for the long wait the last few weeks have been crazy but school's done so I should update sooner. Thanks!*****

Dad was on his phone the whole ride home, again. When we got home I went to go to my room but dad put his call on hold long enough to say congrats and that there is something in the fridge for me. I hugged him and went in to the small kitchen/dinning room and peeked into the fridge to see a bowl of raspberry and chocolate sorbet. I grinned like a fool and got a spoon. After the amazing sorbet I went to go on a walk even though Ray hadn't texted me yet. I ran to go get the 15 dollars that I set on the table and saw my reflection I was pretty average, five with long brown hair, brown eyes and freckles that spattered the bridge of my nose, I wasn't fat and I wasn't overly skinny I always walk and played volley ball so I guess as I said before I'm average. I snatched the 5 and 10 off the table then started to the general direction of Ray's house.

I stopped at the Starbucks on the way there. I don't really like coffee, I'm more of a tea person but when I was walking in I ran in to someone. He was carrying a scalding cup of coffee... And it spilled all over me. I hissed and dropped my bag,

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming." he bent down and started to help me collect my things,

"No, it's fine I wasn't looking" I said as started to stand up.

"Are you sure? That was really hot coffee and you might be burned, can I call someone for you?" I looked up at him, he had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes that were full of concern, I never really like any other boy but Robbie but Mr. Coffee here was great.

"I'm sure and there really isn't anyone that you can call," I regretted saying that as soon as it came out.

"Ok but there isn't anyone? Dad, Mom, a boyfriend?"

I mentally sighed "No my dad's busy, my moms gone and me and my boyfriend aren't together any more." I might have imagined it but I thought that I saw a happy little glint in his eyes at that last part.

"Ok then at least let me give you my jacket and buy you a coffee or tea or whatever you drink." he said as he gave me his U of A hoodie. I put it on and almost fainted because of how good the hoodie smelled... it smelled like him.

"Can I have one Grande Coffee" **(AN: Sorry I don't know the specifics but I don't know coffee if you want to tell me what to change it to leave a comment)** he pauses and looks at me

"Do you know what you want?"

"Ummm... oh yeah, can I have a Grande passion fruit tea sweetened please?" I asked

"Sure that'll be $9.57," The cashier tells Rodney; he hands him the money and grabs our drinks.

"So, where you going" Rodney asks as he hands me my tea.

"Oh, well I'm waiting on my friend to text me. Where are you going?" I say as I take a sip of my tea, my mouth explodes as passion-ie goodness floods it.

"I'm taking coffee to my cousins graduation party."

"Wait your cousin just graduated too? Who is he?"

"You graduated? Aren't you like 17, did you skip a grade?" I nodded

"Ok, that's amazing. My cousin is Raymond Jacobson do you know him?" I gasped

"Oh my Gosh! Ray is your cousin? Seriously? That is who I'm waiting for!" he looked disappointed

"Oh so your his big date" I stared

"What? No we were just going to see a movie we're best friends!" I said then mumbled to myself "So that's why he was so excited." Just then we arrived at Ray's house.

"Sarah! I was just about to text you!" he looked at me, face darkening, and then said, " Why are you wearing Rods' jacket?"

"Oh, Umm... Well you see, I was at Starbucks and..." I said nervously

"I ran into her and then spilled your coffee on her." Rodney saved

"Ok then, so are we going to see that movie or what?"

"Oh... Right, sure." I turned to Rodney

"It was nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand

"Nice to meet you too Sarah." He took my hand and fire ran up my arm spreading to my body then a shot of cold, this was not a 'wow he's touching me' feeling but a real jolt. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation but then I was hit by images. One of a girl and boy sitting on a couch watching a scary movie, the girl squealed and hid her face in the boys shirt, he chuckled then kissed her head. The vision faded into another, in this a man and woman holding are hands, the man lets go and gets a flower from a nearby bush the woman smells it then gives the man a kiss, he smile and places the flower in her hair. Again the image fades and another come to replace it this of the same man and women, this time the man has his hands over her face, walking up to a house that is blurry so that I cant see it, he takes his hands off and the woman hugs and kissed him. Then I see now, Rodney, his face a look of pure happiness, and me looking love-struck into his blue eyes. His hands come up to the sides of my face and he looks deep into my eyes then says, "Your the one."

**Me: Hahaha cliffy! Ok so the next chapter is in the works and I hope to have it posted by Tuesday or Wednesday! BTW this story was 1,173 words long! *Whew***

**Sarah: Right...**

**Me: Hey! How did you even get here!**

**Rodney: Sarah, be nice.**

**Ray: NO! Be mean! Don't you see what she's doing; She's trying to take you away from me!**

**Sarah: What? Why would she do tha... wait did you just say that I was yours?**

**Ray: Um... never mind **

**Me: Muahaha REVIEW! Please I need the reviews to LIVE!**


	3. AU note please read!

Hey everybody! *Dodges tomato* please don't kill me, I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! This is NOT a chapter; I just needed some help getting my priorities straight. So... I posted a poll on my page; it would help me so much if you voted! I wanted to tell you right now that 'Ninjago: a new enemy' almost has another chapter but the new 'Avengers' story has at least one chapter done so far, it's just up to you what I should focus on and what to update first. So PLEASE vote if you want more updates soon! If nobody votes I'm gonna be really sad and assume that you all hate me then stop writing. :-( Just kidding! I won't stop writing but I may not update for a long time without motivation.

Thanks a ton,

~BookNinja (Do ya like what I changed my name to?)

(For all those people who read this and don't vote... read my last sentence.)


End file.
